


Il primissimo gelato

by orphan_account



Series: Summer Writing Day [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, allegria generale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Si, in effetti era prevedibile. Allora: Parigi, Terra, Sistema Solare. Anno 1686, un giorno estivo, uhm... per il posto preciso, Café Le Procope. Credo di aver già incontrato il buon vecchio Cutò, una volta o l’altra, ma non mi riconoscerà facilmente. Uh, è un bene o un male?» <br/>Il primo gelato. Letteralmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il primissimo gelato

**Author's Note:**

> [Summer Prompt #1](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/27728.html)

«È strano, con te». Rose sorrise; stringeva con le mani la ringhiera della Sala Controlli. Si teneva ancora a una distanza curiosa ma non diffidente dal Dottore; quell’aria sprovveduta da chi ha un mondo davanti da scoprire non cozzava, ma perlomeno solleticava, rispetto al sorriso esperto che era abituata a conoscere.  
«È normale che ti sembri strano, lo sembrerebbe a chiunque! Perlomeno tu non mi hai dato il benservito». Saltellava fra i comandi, impostando neanche lui sapeva ancora cosa. Sorrise. «Almeno, non ancora».  
«Non mi riferivo al tuo... cambiamento». Spostò il proprio peso da un piede all’altro.  
«Intendo... cinque minuti fa era Natale».  
«Già».  
«E ora è... nulla».  
«Non c’è bisogno di essere così pessimista, no?» Reclinò il capo. «Puoi anche dire “ora è tutto”, suona decisamente meglio. Vuoi festeggiare Halloween? Puoi farlo. Unirti alla Cerimonia Annuale del Perdono su Titano? Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine. Vuoi semplicemente goderti un gelato sotto il cielo estivo? Prego».  
Rose rise; le si illuminarono gli occhi. «Tutte ma non l’ultima!»  
«Perché? Shock stagionale?» sorrise di rimando mentre continuava a indicare coordinate, cercando di prevedere la scelta della ragazza e sapendo che non ci sarebbe riuscito. D’altronde aveva sempre amato i misteri.  
«No, non è quello, è solo che...»  
«Che?»  
«Il primo gelato dell’estate è sempre stato un rito – ecco, non vorrei rischiare di prendere un primo gelato ad agosto inoltrato... o, peggio ancora, un ultimo gelato come primo gelato». Aggrottò la fronte. «Succedono mai queste cose, a forza di avanti e indietro nel tempo?»  
«Continuamente, specie se è l’ultima volta per il gelato. E per ultima intendo che prima devono essercene state delle altre, ma non nella tua linea temporale...»  
«Un gelato mangiato più volte!»  
«Sì, capita anche quello, ma è roba da paradossi. Mai piaciuti, quelli, ma per quante ne so io ora potrei anche adorarli». Storse il naso. «No, niente da fare».  
«Non mi facevo questo genere di problemi, prima di incontrarti».  
«Sì, è un sintomo piuttosto comune, nonché un avvertimento naturale. Vuol dire: scappa. Scappa più veloce che puoi». Scosse la testa con fare melodrammatico.  
«Non ne ho nessuna intenzione».  
«Si, in effetti era prevedibile. Allora: Parigi, Terra, Sistema Solare. Anno 1686, un giorno estivo, uhm... per il posto preciso, Café Le Procope. Credo di aver già incontrato il buon vecchio Cutò, una volta o l’altra, ma non mi riconoscerà facilmente. Uh, è un bene o un male?» Spalancò gli occhi. «Non so, prova a mettere sul primo piatto di una bilancia la possibilità che una persona venga mandata dal Re in persona per assaggiare i meravigliosi gelati del loro inventore per la seconda volta, e poi sull’altro piatto l’idea che vengano mandate due persone diverse dallo stesso Re, con lo stesso nome e la stessa carta psichica, ma faccia diversa. Questa è quella che si dice una bella sfida».  
«Ma di preciso, dove stiamo- ahia!» la TARDIS dette uno scossone più forte del solito che la fece inciampare.  
«Ops! Scusami. Nuove mani, nuovo equilibrio, nuova pelle nella quale non star più». Prese un respiro profondo. «Rose Tyler, stiamo per assaggiare il primo gelato della storia dell’umanità».


End file.
